Action Friday
Series No Ordinary Family: An average, ordinary family, the Powells have been growing apart steadily thanks to Stephanie Powells' successful career as a research scientist and their kids becoming teenagers. Jim Powell is the only one who seems to notice. During a family vacation research trip (which Jim forced his family to take), the plane they are in crashes into a lake during a storm. The family returns home safely, but doesn't seem to be any closer to each other. Eventually, Jim, Stephanie, Daphne and JJ discover that they have superpowers. Jim attempts to use his newly discovered invulnerability and strength to stop crime, but ends up being shot and injured by high calibre bullets and eventually ends up revealing his newfound powers to his wife, who has discovered that she has superspeed. Starring: Michael Chiklis, Julie Benz, Kay Panabaker, Jimmy Bennet, Autumn Reeser, Romany Malco, Stephen Collins. Created By: Greg Berlanti, Jon Harmon Fieldman. ''' '''The Cape: The series, set in the fictional metropolis of Palm City, follows an innocent cop who has been framed for a crime he did not commit and then left for dead after he is caught. He is eventually saved by a circus ringleader who prepares him with special abilities to defend himself against his foes. Separated from his wife and son, he tries to clear his name while protecting them from being killed in the event that he should be reported alive. He takes the law into his own hands by taking the guise of his son's favorite comic book hero, The Cape, after he is given a special suit that has unique capabilities. Vowing to get rid of the corruption that has taken over both the city and the police force, he goes after the person responsible for setting him up and causing his "demise". Starring: David Lyons, Keith David, Summer Glau, James Frain, Jennifer Ferrin, Ryan Wynott, Dorian Missick, Martin Klebba. Created By: Tom Wheeler. ''' '''Knight Rider: The story takes place twenty five years after the original Knight Rider series. Mike Traceur (who later changes his name to Michael Knight), son of the original Michael Knight, has become the driver of the next generation KITT (Knight Industries Three Thousand), now a Ford Shelby GT500KR Mustang. Along with a former fiancée Sarah Graiman, the daughter of the scientist Charles Graiman who designed both KITTs, Mike becomes the new champion of Knight Industries, a high tech government and law enforcement contractor. Starring: Justin Bruening, Deanna Russo, Val Kilmer, Paul Campbell, Smith Cho, Bruce Davidson, Syndey Tamiia Poitier, Yancey Arias, Peter Cullen. Created By: Glen. A Larson. ' '''Witchblade: ' When one of her best friends is murdered, NYPD homicide detective Sara Pezzini (Yancy Butler) is bitter at being unable to bring her killer to justice. Sara is certain the killer is Tommy Gallo (Conrad Dunn), a legendary hit man who seems untouchable. After one of Gallo's henchmen assaults her partner, Danny Woo (Will Yun Lee), Sara pursues him into a museum where the artifacts of Joan of Arc are among those displayed. While searching for Gallo's man, Sara is momentarily transfixed by a metal gauntlet in a display case – and is startled by a mysterious figure (Eric Etebari) who vanishes as quickly as he appears. During a savage gunfight in the museum, the display case is shattered and the gauntlet careens through space and finds Sara's arm, miraculously protecting her. In time it appears that all of these events have converged through the machinations of a billionaire named Kenneth Irons (Anthony Cistaro), a man obsessed with an artifact called the Witchblade. The Witchblade is a magical weapon that chooses who will wear it – and it has chosen but a few warriors, all of them women, throughout the centuries. To understand the Witchblade and why she was chosen to wield it, Sara embarks on a difficult search for self-discovery and justice. '''Once Upon A Time: On the wedding day of Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming/James (Joshua Dallas), the Evil Queen (Lana Parrilla) arrives and delivers an ominous threat about a powerful curse she intends to release upon them. Some time later, a pregnant Snow White is worried about the curse and visits Rumpelstiltskin (Robert Carlyle), who issues a prophecy that the Queen's curse will take them all someplace terrible where there will be no happy endings. He also reveals that Snow White's unborn daughter, Emma, will return when she is 28 years old to rescue them, thus beginning the final battle with the Queen. On advice from the Blue Fairy, Geppetto (Tony Amendola) and Pinocchio fashion a wardrobe from a magical tree which will allow one person to escape the Queen's curse. Prince Charming intends for Snow White and their unborn daughter to use the magic tree to escape the curse, but Snow White goes into labor and gives birth to Emma just as the wardrobe is about to be completed. On the day Snow White gives birth to their daughter Emma, the Queen's curse strikes. Prince Charming places their daughter in the magic wardrobe, but is grievously wounded battling the Queen's henchmen. The Queen stands triumphantly over Snow White and Prince Charming as the curse takes them to "someplace horrible." Starring: Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison, Lana Parrilla, Josh Dallas, Eion Bailey, Jared S. Gilmore, Robert Carlyle, Jamie Dornan. Created By: Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz. ''' '''Birds of prey: The series is set in New Gotham City, several years after it has been apparently abandoned by Batman. In his absence, Oracle and the Huntress have taken over his war on crime. The two are joined by Dinah (after she assists them in defeating Larry Ketterlly, a telepathic version of the Scarecrow); Alfred Pennyworth, who serves Helena as she is heir to the Wayne estate; and Detective Jesse Reese, a police officer confronted with crimes and abilities he cannot explain. A central feature of the series is the concept of metahumans: Individuals born with powers that cannot be explained. No two metahumans have the same specific ability (or set of abilities) and there exists a whole subculture of metahuman society that the outside world knows nothing about. Starring: Ashley Scott, Dina Meyer, Rachael Skartsen, Shemar Moore, Mia Sara, Ian Abercrombie. Created By: Laeta Kalogridis. ' '''Arrow: '''After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the Pacific. When he returns home to Starling City, his devoted mother Moira, much-beloved sister Thea, and best friend Tommy welcome him home, but they sense Oliver has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Oliver hides the truth about the man he's become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his former girlfriend, Laurel Lance. As Oliver reconnects with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of Arrow - a vigilante – to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Oliver plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be - flanked by his devoted chauffeur/bodyguard, John Diggle - while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under cover of darkness. However, Laurel's father, Detective Quentin Lance, is determined to arrest the vigilante operating in his city. Meanwhile, Oliver's own mother, Moira, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than she has let on – and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine. '''Starring: Stephen Amell, Katie Cassidy, David Ramsey, Willa Holland, Sussana Thompson, Paul Blackthorne. ' '''Smallville: Season one sees the introduction of the regular cast, and storylines which regularly included a villain deriving a power from kryptonite exposure; the one-episode villains were a plot device developed by Gough and Millar. The first season primarily dealt with Clark trying to come to terms with his alien origins, and the revelation that his arrival on Earth was connected to the deaths of Lana's parents. Starring: Tom Welling, Kristin Kreuk, Michael Rosenbaum, Allison Mack, Sam Jones III, Eric Johnson, Annete O' Toole, John Schneider. Created By: Alfred Gough, Miles Millar. ''' '''Nikita: The story centers on a secret organization known as Division. Recruiting young people with a troubled background, Division erases all evidence of their past lives and molds them into efficient spies and assassins.Nikita is the first recruit to escape and promises to bring down her former employers. Having trained Nikita, Michael, a Division operative, is ordered by his boss Percy to deal with his former student. In the meantime, Division continues training recruits Thom, Jaden, and, the newest, Alex. Starring: Maggie Q, Shane West, Lyndsy Fonseca, Aaron Standfor, Ashton Holmes, Tiffany Hines, Melinda Clarke, Xander Berkeley. Heroes: The first season, known as "Genesis", begins as a seemingly ordinary group of people gradually becomes aware that they have special abilities. Events illustrate their reactions to these powers, and how the discovery affects their personal and professional lives. At the same time, several ordinary individuals are investigating the origins and extent of these abilities. Mohinder continues his late father's research into the biological source of the change, while Noah represents a secret organization known only as "The Company". While coping with these new abilities, each of the characters is drawn, willingly or unwillingly, into the Company's conspiracy to control superpowered people and into a race to stop an explosion from destroying New York City. Starring: Hayden Pannetiere, Jack Coleman, Tawny Cypress, Leonard Roberts, Santiago Cabrera, Masi Oka, Greg Gunberg, Adrian Pasdar, Milo Ventimiglia, Noah Grey - Cabey, Ali Larter, Sendhil Ramamurthy. Created By: Tim Kring. ' The song used in the promo for this section is ''It's My Life by John Bon Jovi Schedule: 15:00 - 16:00 - Knight Rider - Cancelled (19 Episodes)/Pushing Daisies (9 Episodes) 16:00 - 17:00 - No Ordinary Family - Cancelled (20 Episodes) 17:00 - 18:00 - Once Upon A Time (22 Episodes) 18:00 - 19:00 - Birds of Prey - Cancelled (13 Episodes)/WitchBlade (13 Episodes) 19:00 - 20:00 - The Tomorrow People (22 Episodes) 20:00 - 21:00 - Arrow (23 Episodes) 21:00 - 22:00 - Smallville (21 Episodes) 22:00 - 23:00 - Nikita (22 Episodes) 23:00 - 00:00 - Heroes (23 Episodes) 403850.1020.A.jpg 559593.1020.A.jpg Affiche-the-cape-2011-1.jpg Arrow-poster.jpg Birds of Prey poster.jpg Emma swan.jpg Heroes-heroes.jpg Knight Rider (2008).jpg Nikita-poster.jpg Smallvilleposter.jpg ARROW POSTER - NEW.png Cancellation: Notes: ''':$ - Certain To Be Cancelled :( - Likely To Be Cancelled :/ - Toss Up :) - Likely To Be Renewed :D - Certain To Be Renewed 4 Shows will get cancelled, the ones in danger are: NO ORDINARY FAMILY, THE CAPE, KNIGHT RIDER, PUSHING DAISIES & BIRDS OF PREY